The present teachings relate generally to low voltage electrical lighting and, more particularly, to easily installed, directional light systems for use with indoor and outdoor applications such as, although not limited thereto, landscape edging.
Conventional landscape lighting exists in the form of light emitting diode (LED) “stake lighting”, LED-powered “rope lights,” and floodlights. These conventional light systems suffer from many problems. For instance, they can not be directed in a specific direction to provide subtle illumination near the ground, such as near landscape borders and walkways. Floodlights, in particular, bathe a wide area in bright light. Stake lights and rope lights, on the other hand, generally cannot focus light on a particular area. These conventional lighting systems are obtrusive, can be seen during normal daylight hours, and may also interfere with landscaping activities such as pruning and mowing. In addition, they often have issues with moisture or snow, causing them to short-circuit and break.
What is needed is a superior lighting system that solves these and other problems, and directs light near a targeted area in an unobtrusive and attractive way.